


Mes brassicæ !

by malurette



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cabbages, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Savez-vous planter les choux, à la mode d’Armorique ?"





	Mes brassicæ !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mes brassicæ !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** un OC, Assurancetourix  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Uderzo & Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mello accepta plus facilement la fois suivante, et par la suite, cela devînt vite une habitude de laisser Matt se faufiler entre ses draps, pour se réfugier dans l’abri de ses bras. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Note :** dédicace au Marchand de Choux d’ _AtLA_ et Mildiou de _Riders of Berk_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ses brassicæ inquiètent beaucoup Tulius Matuvus. Les chères petites ont besoin de soins attentifs pour pousser, qu’il leur prodigue avec amour. Il apporte ce qu’il faut d’engrais, traque im-pi-to-ya-ble-ment les insectes, mais ne peut rien contre la sécheresse. Le niveau d’eau dans le puits baisse trop pour lui permettre d’arroser.  
Son cousin parle d’un barde gaulois qui aurait le pouvoir de faire tomber la pluie… Tulius ravale sa fierté et le fait appeler. La pluie ranime ses beaux légumes.

Hélas, le barde a débarqué avec ses copains indélicats… viennent les rixes dans la boue. Dans ses champs. Sa récolte !


End file.
